


Wife Swap

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handcuffs are involved, Missy and River swap outfits for kinky purposes, Multi, established 12/river/missy, thanks to alex kingston for wearing that missy-like outfit at comic con, the doctor is a massive bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Missy and River swap outfits to surprise the Doctor.
Relationships: Missy/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Missy/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Wife Swap

River sighs as nimble fingers massage her scalp. Unbeknownst to her, Missy rolls her eyes. "I'm just doing your hair, this isn't a spa."

"Mmm. S'nice." River mumbles, relishing the slight pull as Missy twirls her curls round her finger and pins them in place. A 19th century style up-do is taking shape, River's unruly curls tamed for the first time in months. 

Missy pins the last curl in place and surveys her work, checking the hairdo from every angle and giving River a quick peck on the nose for good measure. Immediately, her brow furrows. "You missed."

Sighing, Missy finds her lips instead for a long, languid kiss. She pulls back to whisper huskily in her ear. "I can't wait to see you in my corset." She hears River's sharp intake of breath.

River saunters over to the pile of Missy's clothes and grabs the corset, carefully pulling it over her head and waiting for Missy's help with the lacing. The brunette's hands linger on the soft skin of her back before sinking lower to grab the ties at the bottom of the corset. Without warning, she tugs hard, leaving River gasping. Missy rests a hand on River's waist to steady her and watches the way her breasts heave in the corset with every pull on the lacing. She tugs again and River almost falls back into her. "How do you do this every day?" She gasps. "It's barbaric."

"I enjoy the constriction." She whispers, and watches as River's breath catches for an entirely different reason. 

Finally dressed in Missy's signature purple coat, River sighs as Missy carefully attaches her brooch to River's collar, brushing her neck in the process. She opens her eyes and frowns, before reaching out to reposition one of Missy's newly made curls. She grazes her eyes across Missy, taking in the sight of her own dress clinging to the body she loves so much. They catch each other's eyes and grin. "Ready?" River asks. Missy nods. 

"Doctor! Sweetie!" She calls through the house. "We have a surprise!" 

The handle on the door turns but River holds it fast. "Not in here. The bedroom. Blindfold yourself and wait." 

She hears his nervous gasp from the other side of the door, then listens intently as his footsteps retreat. Taking Missy's hand, they follow after him, waiting outside the door until they hear the creak of the bedsprings. River enters silently, Missy following behind. The Doctor lies blindfolded, his head moving this way and that, trying to make deductions from every soft pad of footsteps on the carpet. He feels a weight join him on the bed, and a recognisable hand gently caresses his cheek. 

"River." He whispers. He feels warm breath tickling his ear. 

"Hello sweetie."

The Doctor's head shakes almost imperceptibly. Those were River's hands on him, it was River's voice that called him from the hall, it was River's words said aloud, but in the wrong voice. He blinks under the blindfold, thinking he must be hearing things. Missy never called him sweetie, not like that. 

"Do you want to see me my dear doctor?" Another voice asks. River's voice. He turns his head in confusion. 'Definitely hearing things' he thinks. 

"Yes." He says, impatient to alleviate his confusion. 

Slowly, nimble fingers move behind his to undo his blindfold. As it slips away, he gasps, knocking all the air from his lungs. Hovering above him was Missy, in River's dress from their first night on Darillium, the sequinned fabric hugging her waist. Her hair is curled to perfection in River's signature style, and when she winks at him in the way that River always does, he feels his cock jump in his pants. He turns to River, hair perfectly pinned, curves complimented at every angle by Missy's deep purple coat. She seems to have perfected the smile, red lips grinning in way that was almost predatory. He sucks in a breath again, feeling himself aching already, but he knows better than to touch himself. 

"Admit it." Says Missy. "You've dreamt about this. You've always wanted this." 

"Yes." He gasps out, feeling River's hands clawing up and down his leg far more harshly than her usual style. In contrast, Missy's caresses are almost too soft and he shivers, feeling thoroughly disjointed.

"Are you going to be a good boy for us?" River asks, her nails digging into his thigh. He nods, not knowing where to look as Missy's hands run over his arms restlessly. Slowly they begin to undress him, taking their time in peeling the clothes from his body as he tries to stay still under their fingers. Left only in his pants, The Doctor watches as Missy slowly makes her way up the bed, the sequins of her dress catching the light. She smirks, and it's the exact expression usually given to him by his wife. He smiles as she laughs, her curls bouncing the same way River's always do. It's then that she reaches for something on the bed and he hears the soft clink of metal. His cock twitches again as River's handcuffs are held in front of him. He knows the drill, and places his hands above his head, leaving Missy to encircle his wrists and gently clip them into place. Her hand drifts down his body languidly, and it's so refreshing to see Missy do it, a far cry from the usual rough tangle of limbs. He suddenly remembers that the roughness is all down to River this time and physically shudders under her touch.

Missy slowly runs her hands across his bare chest as she moves to settle between his legs. She drags the heel of her hand over the straining bulge of his underwear and he's bucking into her touch. Before Missy can react River delivers a harsh slap to his hip that makes him cry out. 

"Move again and we'll leave you aching." She hisses, and her tone is so alike to Missy's that he shudders all over again. 

Missy looks up from between his legs and her curls bounce wildly as she chuckles. She curls her fingers under the waistband of his pants and pulls them down inch by inch, smirking as he groans with each movement. She discards the pants and grabs his cock before he has time to adjust. He yells out, but manages to keep himself still as she runs soft fingers over his hard flesh. Missy gazes up at him, eyes wide and the Doctor screws his eyes shut. The expression on her face was River's, and he knows exactly what follows it. 

When her mouth finally meets his cock he yells, unable to control his arms as they tug at his metal bonds. River silences him with a ferocious kiss, all tongues and teeth and obviously she's kissed Missy enough to know _exactly_ how she does it. Missy works her head up and down, drawing him tighter and tighter by the second. He whines desperately into River's mouth, but it's only when he starts writing beneath her that she's pulled back and her nails are digging deep into soft skin. She scratches hard, forcing his arms closer to the bed. The restraints bite into his wrists and he hisses out in discomfort. Missy pulls off him and gives him a punishing glare.

"Since you can't seem to follow basic instructions," River chastises, moving away from him. "We'll just have to put on a show instead." 

She turns to Missy and the two pull each other close, kissing furiously to give the Doctor a show sure to leave him aching. River’s hands reach up to tangle in Missy’s hair, as Missy’s reach between the buttons of River’s coat to palm at her breast in a way that makes her gasp into Missy’s mouth. The Doctor can only watch on as their backs arch with pleasure, hips rolling against each other. They’re right, he aches, but he would never admit it. 

After what seems like an age, they break apart and turn their attentions back to him. His arms strain at the handcuffs, desperately wanting to touch them. Missy chuckles deeply when she sees his frustration and moves back towards River to start divesting her of her clothes. She slips the coat from her shoulders and uses nimble fingers to unbutton her shirt, taking time to place long, gentle kisses down her chest. The skirt leaves next, haphazardly thrown on the floor, and the Doctor has to shut his eyes against the image before him. River sits, hovering over him, clad only in Missy’s corset and stockings. When he realises they’ve even swapped knickers it sends a jolt to his cock and he groans. 

‘Desperate are you?” River asks smugly, running a single finger down his chest. The Doctor shivers, knowing what comes next, and she drags her nail down the length of his cock, usually one of Missy’s moves. “Who do you want first?”

He doesn’t answer, simply caught up in the moment, till another sharp slap catches him off guard. “You.” He replies. 

“Are you going to ask nicely?” River asks, raising an eyebrow in an uncanny imitation of one of Missy’s more ferocious expressions. 

“Yes. Please, I want you.” He gasps out as another nail drags its way down his cock. 

“Ask properly.” River snaps, and he finally realises what she means.

“Please mistress.” He begs, almost on the verge of tears. River smiles, running her hand over his stomach once more. 

“Good boy.” She whispers, before taking his slick, aching cock into her hand. He shouts, arching back off the bed, and suddenly feels a harsh hand slapping him back down. He bucks helplessly into River’s hand, restricted in movement and not quite getting enough friction. He whines with each stroke, gripping on to River’s arms as she grips his cock slightly too hard in a way that’s so _Missy_ that he can hardly believe it’s truly his wife’s hand on him. She begins to pump faster, leaning into him to suck at his neck in a way that’s sure to leave marks. “My beautiful Theta.” She whispers, using Missy’s childhood nickname for him and he sighs into her. He moans loudly, unable to control himself. “Mistress, please, mistress.” 

“I don’t think so.” She smirks cruelly, removing her hand agonisingly slowly. His cock is more swollen than before and he cries out at the loss, bucking against the sheets to try and find some friction. 

“Do you want me to help you sweetie?” Missy asks innocently, and the sound of her calling him sweetie made him whine even more. Missy straddles him, stroking delicate hands across his thighs and chest, rolling her hips suggestively to move forward and steal a long, deep kiss. He moans into it, still arching against her in search of non-existent friction. 

When Missy has judged him to be desperate enough, she slowly climbs up his body, hitching up her long skirt as she goes. When she finally lifts herself and sinks down onto his cock, they both cry out with pleasure. Missy rides him with abandon, her curls framing her face bouncing uncontrollably. River leans back to watch, reaching a hand down to her own wet pussy. A crescendo of moans and yells fill the room as the couple grapple at each other, the Doctor straining desperately against his restraints, wanting to touch her. He feels his orgasm building low in his stomach as she rides him, and he begins to beg for release. In response, Missy slips off him and he swears, throbbing. 

“I have better things to attend to.” She tells him derisively, and grabs for River, pulling her down to the mattress. She spreads River’s legs, admiring her own stockings on her girlfriend’s body, and brushes her fingers lightly over River’s exposed pussy. River is soon trembling in her arms, teased too much to handle, but before she can beg, Missy’s mouth is on her, making her gasp and squirm in the most beautiful ways. The Doctor is forced to watch, almost sobbing with need as his toes curl. River throws her head back and grips Missy’s unruly curls, tugging at the strands until she feels Missy’s tongue where she wants it. It’s not long before she begins to shake, feeling her impending orgasm from the consistent pressure on her clit. 

“Come for me sweetie.” Missy drawls, before flicking her tongue over River’s clit one last time. River yells and trembles in her arms, both of them distantly hearing the Doctor’s desperate whines. 

“Need to come do you?” River says, her voice still shaky. The Doctor nods, hardly capable of speech. 

“Say please, and I might get back on.” Missy smirks. 

“Please.” The Doctor gasps, fighting his natural urge to call her ‘mistress’. 

Missy takes the beg, and settles herself back onto his cock. Some of her own desperation is showing after making River come, and she rides him erratically, grasping at every piece of him she can find. River moves up his body and kisses him until he’s running out of air, his arms flailing uselessly against the ministrations of both River and Missy.

“I’m close.” He gasps, recognising the familiar tension in his stomach. “Please.”

“Yes!” Missy yells, riding him hard and fast. “Come for me Doctor.” They cry out together, Missy doubling over him as she shakes. 

She slowly pulls herself off him, moving up to undo his handcuffs and set his aching limbs free. He flops, completely spent, across the mattress and the two women lie down beside him. River places a hand on his stomach as she curls into him and asks. “So you liked our little idea, hmm?” 

“Yes.” He tells them, his voice still a little raspy. “You _have_ to do that to me again.”


End file.
